Sibling Rivalry
by Lina Girl
Summary: The best thing she could have ever done was the first reason for him to kill her. Made for an english assignment, ot an A I own Anita, and the story; everything else is not mine.


**A/N: This was originally a piece that I made for my english class in which we had to write a story with suspense, and I wrote this. :)**

**Hope it's good (I was the only person to get a 6/6 on the assignment, so I hope it's all it says it is.)**

**Thanks for reading. :D**

* * *

Sibling Rivalry

"Thank you Jim. Yesterday at 11:52 Pacific time, Dr. Hannibal Lector escaped from a prison on an island off the coast of Cuba. He is most infamously known for his title "Hannibal the Cannibal", due to his actions of eating his victims after torturing and killing them. If you have any knowledge of where this sadistic killer may be, please contact the authorities as soon as possible. In other news…"

She shut off the screen as soon as her shaking hands would allow her too. The tears streaming down her face were proof of her fear as she realized who had just escaped from a federal prison. Shaking her head in denial, she began to pace back and forth across the dusty floor, wondering of his whereabouts.

"About 12 o'clock," she mused, making the mental math of how long it had been since he had escaped. From the position of the moon, more then twelve hours, she was guessing. How would he be able to find her, when as far the world knew, Anita Lector had disappeared, all traces of her existence gone? Of course, Hannibal knew better.

"Big brother always knows best," he had once told her, before cutting off her long, brown tresses with a kitchen knife. He had always loved torture, tearing her stuffed bears in half, and ripping up her dresses. Still, no matter how much harm he had caused her; physically, emotionally mentally, she still loved him like the brother that he was, biologically. Was there any reason for him to kill her?

"Yes, there is," she answered herself, knowing very well what she had done. How could she ever forget that she had witnessed his attack on poor Nathan Bradwell? He had never liked him, but, oh, how he enjoyed the tortured screams, and pain that he had inflicted on others. The memories of all the blood, the body organs chewed through Hannibal's very teeth, softer then chicken, he might have said.

"I ate his liver with some fava beans, and a nice Chianti," he had once told her, smiling that knowing smile of his. To this day she had never once picked up a fork, or a knife, grimaced at every spoon, for each instrument had once touched the body part of a now dead human, the life gone from their eyes. At least, when Hannibal was involved.

However, she had a title too. A very long, horrific title. Maybe even as bad as his. Hypocrisy, they would have said, if they knew what she had done; what she had seen.

"They were asking for it," she muttered to herself, grimacing at the memories. Patricia, Ellie, and Maribelle. Of course they were asking to have their hair cut off when they teased her dress in front of the boy she had had a crush on. Of course they were asking for their slender fingers to be detached from their hands as they threw her things around the school courtyard. And they had just been dying to have their perfect faces arranged much differently then what they had been given at birth, no pun intended. Their screams were music to Anita's ears when she had finished with them, the mess she had left behind more beautiful then anything she had ever seen. Hypocrisy indeed. Her attacks where what had led her there in the first place, to the small, one-room shack which she now hid. How in the world would anyone who had ever met her know of her whereabouts?

Her small, slender body still quivering, she retreated to her bed quickly, hoping that the sheets, no matter how old and torn they were, would bring her some sort of small comfort. How could he find her, in this large, people-filled world? A needle in a haystack; Anita in the large, abandoned forest. Perfectly hidden.

She lied down on her makeshift bed, the covers drawn up to her chin. Filling her mind with reassuring thoughts, she attempted sleep, when she heard a violent "crack"; something had fallen. Sitting up, she stared into the darkness, shivering. Her dark brown eyes searched for the source of the noise, thoughts jumping to her conclusion of who it was. There was no way it could be him. For Lords sake it had been only been eight hours! She saw a shadow move, close to her bed. Her mouth open, she readied herself for the torture that she knew was coming when a black cat stepped out of the shadows, its eyes boring into hers as if to question her sanity. Anita stared at it for a second, before laughing a shaky laugh. She lied back into the covers, scolding herself for her stupidity.

"The world is a very large place," she thought to herself as she closed her eyes. Suddenly, another crack brought her attention back to the cat. In annoyance, she opened her eyes, ready to strangle the cat for causing her anxiousness. When she opened her eyes, her breath caught in her throat, fear filling her heart as she looked into the identical dark brown eyes of her older brother.


End file.
